Terminology
Since Shin Tatakai no Homies is based off of a Facebook group that centers around VS debates, it is only natural that the manga should use VS debate terminology. Since these words may seem unfamiliar to people who don't partake in VS debates, here is a handy list of all terminology used in the series and their definitions. Terminology AOE :First used: Chapter 27. AOE is an acronym for area of effect, the area that an attack will affect. Blitz Calc :First used: Chapter 1. A calculation, often shortened to calc, is a measurement of a feat, often done by fans. DC :First used: Chapter 1. Destructive capability, often shortened to DC, is the total sum of a character's destructive potential minus hax. Feat :First used: Chapter 1. A feat is an accomplishment that a character has done. For example, if a character destroyed a mountain, it would be a mountain-level feat. Feats can be backed up by scans and, to a lesser extent, calcs. Fodder :First used: Chapter 1. A fodder is a person who is solely there to take attacks. Hax :First used: Chapter 1. Hax is when a character has an ability that seems overpowered. "Hax" stems from the gaming community, in which a player with an overpowered ability was believed to be hacking the game, and so the other players would call "hacks." "Hacks" was later shortened to "Hax." Level Lowball :First used: Chapter 1. Lowball is the exact opposite of wank, when a person downplays the feats of a character or series. Potency :First used: Chapter 1. Potency is a term used in regards to the strength of an attack, technique, or effect. Scaling :First used: Chapter 1. In VS debates, scaling means to compare one character's power to another's. Scan :First used: Chapter 1. A scan is a page or group of pages from a manga or comic that confirms or denies a feat. Shitpost :First used: Chapter 1. While not necessarily VS jargon, although in certain circumstances it can be, a shitpost is a post solely made to anger someone. Solo :First used: Chapter 1. A solo occurs when a character takes on an entire group of people and manages to either defeat or kill all of them by themselves, hence the name solo. Tag :First used: Chapter 1. While not particularly VS jargon, tagging originates from Facebook, in which a person could receive notifications on a post that wasn't their own. This is done by mentioning them in comments or tagging them on the original post. Tank :First used: Chapter 1. A tank occurs when a character is hit by an attack but is not killed as a result. The name comes from a , which, due to its armor, can take a multitude of attacks. Wank :First used: Chapter 1. Wanking is the exact opposite of lowball. Wank occurs when a person plays up the feats of a character or series. The word wank is an English slang term for masturbation or beating off. References Navigation Category:Shin Tatakai no Homies